Ohana
by Kim Kuyama Akimi
Summary: A new family had arrived to town, and they aren't your ordinary family. Who are they? What do they have to do with the BO. Some family truth are about to be unfolded... ShinRan


Ohana

by Kim Kuyama Akimi

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan. Onlyown the plot,Kuyama Miran & Kuyama Yuuchi.

Chapter 1: Just a Coincidence?

Walking through the gate of the almost deserted Teitan Elementary school, a young boy with glasses and cowlick took a deep breath before entering the school building. He came without the company of his usual gang, the Detective Boys, hoping to relief himself from the stress, which he had been shouldering for the past year, without the chattering the kids.

Edogawa Conan was no boy despite his appearance. He bore a former identity known as Kudo Shinichi, a seventeen-year-old high school detective, the savoir of the police force. However, being at the wrong place at the wrong time has caused him much happiness. He was forced to take a pill known as APTX 4869 meaning to kill him but instead, it back fired, shrinking him into a helpless seven-year-old, putting him back to mind-numbing elementary school. He was forced to shade his old identity and became Edogawa Conan; causing him to part with his growing career as a detective and his soon-to-be girlfriend, Mouri Ran, who became his baby-sitter; causing him to live in constant fear and boredom while pursuing information on the Black Organisation.

'I hope I could survive today's re-education course." Conan made his way to 1B classroom with reluctance, which was shown by dragging his feet. After sitting down on his assigned seat, he took out a book. Then, he placed his hands on the table, closed his eyes, and tried to relax. He had learned the stress management method from a television show last night. Early in the morning, with few students, teachers and janitor, in school was not the best choice for this exercise but it was the only choice and it was good enough for him.

Why not the Professor's place, you might ask. Well, that's because, Haibara Ai was there. Once known as Miyano Shiho or Sherry by the Black Organisation, she was the creator of the Pill. She had escaped from the Organisation, because of the death of her beloved sister, by consuming her own drug, but instead, it shrank her too and now she is hiding from them under the ally of Haibara Ai. Conan didn't want to have anything or anyone related to his problem bugging him while he de-stressed.

"Conan-kun, why did you come to school so early?" the voice of Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko startled Conan from his fifteen minutes of de-stressing exercise.

"Oh, hi guy." Looking up at the confused-cum-annoyed faces of the Detective Boy." I thought I could finish reading this mystery book if I come early today." Conan offered quickly sweatdropped, and immediately putting his book that he had taken out just now into his bag in case anyone noticed that the book was for grown-ups.

"Guess what? I heard that we're going to have a new classmate." Yoshida Ayumi informed Conan as she slung her bag on the chair.

"Really?" Kojima Genta rushed over to Ayumi seat, eager to

"Where was your brain Genta-kun, weren't you there when we heard it?" Mitsuhiko replied, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh you mean him, I thought sensei said he'll be in Class 1D?" Putting his index finger on his lower lip, Genta wondered.

"Nope. She said 1B or were you thinking of food again when she said it?" Genta blushed at Ayumi's comment. "Anyway, I got a …" the topic of the Masked Yaiba was soon being discussed by the three **real** kids.

"Just to let you know that his name was Kuyama Yuuchi." Haibara said as she started reading her magazine. "And the reason you're early was because you're trying out a new de-stressing exercise that you came across on channel 7 last night, right? And not reading some idiotic book"

"How did …?"

"I happened to came across it too and tried it out too. I found it effective, don't you?" Haibara's eyes didn't left the magazine.

"Fifteen minutes wasn't enough...And that book wasn't idiotic." Conan glared at Haibara with much annoyance. He was clearly offended by her comment on his beloved mystery book.

"Maybe for you that is."

Before he could reply, the sensei had entered the class. "Alright class, settled down." Then, she gestured her hand to someone at the door to come in while the rest of the class returned to their seats. Everyone's eyes widen with surprise as they saw a boy entering the classroom. Then, cranking their neck to look at Conan, only to find him as dumbfounded as rest of them. Even Haibara joined in. After a few seconds of whispering and hushing, someone shouted, "Are you Conan-kun's twin!"

"No, Rita-chan. Actually they aren't related." Sensei sweatdropped replied by Rita's sudden outburst. " This is Kuyama Yuuchi. He will be you new classmate." Then, turning her back to write his name on the board.

"O…Ohayo gozaimas, my name is Kuyama Yuuchi." The boy wearing a yellow t-shirt and blue jeans greeted everyone politely, though nervously, despite the unexpected welcome. Then, eyes widen with surprised as Yuuchi spotted the boy with glasses.

'Oh my god, that guy looked like me!'

Mouri Ran glanced at the girl beside her. Kuyama Miran sat with her head resting on her hand, eyes filled with boredom, frequently shifting her eyes from the teacher to her notebook, scribbling notes with laziness and much reluctance and yawning occasionally.

_Everyone's eyes widen in shock and surprise as their eyes lay upon the new student from Kamakura, Kuyama Miran. The 1.7m tall female with piercing blue eyes, light brown-coloured hair, rosy cheeks and charming smile caught everyone's attention. They were not only absorbed by her beauty but also by her resemblance to Kudo Shinichi. _

"_Ohayo Gozaimas, my name is Kuyama Miran and it's a pleasure to be an acquaintance to you."_

_The teacher then assigned her to an ex-student, who just transferred out just two days ago, seat; the seat which was right beside Ran. _

_Miran, who have befriended with Suzuki Sonoko by the second period, was yet again the centre of attention at the cafeteria during lunch time. Everyone was amazed by her athletic skill which she displayed during Physical Education and her intelligence during Chemistry lesson, where she answer the most sophisticated questions the teacher ever asked and her ability to recite the periodic table, without any hesitation or mistake, as a 'punishment' for dozing in class. As Miran revealed her profile, Ran managed to pick out some information; that Miran too, was obsessed with soccer, though she hardly played the sport, and has a soft spot for mystery novel._

Just like Shinichi …

How could she be so much like Shinichi when they had not met before, let alone be related, or so Miran claimed. 'She can't be Shinichi. Think logically Ran. I mean, look at her. She has an hour-glass figure. **That** is definitely not a body of a male, let alone Shinichi's and she is more than five centimetres shorter than him. I doubt even Kaitou Kid could slipped into that body figure. Even if Shinichi intended, and I hope not, to disguise as a female, he wouldn't be stupid enough to be make it look or act like himself... Ok, stop this nonsense and get back to the lesson before teacher finds out I'm daydreaming, again.'

Art period was known as 'conversation' period, and everybody took full advantage of it. One of them was a protection from being overheard.

Conan eyed at the newcomer suspiciously, who was currently sitting next to him, while trying to mould his clay into a soccer ball. Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko were "interrogating" Yuuchi with a string of endless questions. (seating arrangement like the one when they are having lunch in volume 30 file 8)

"Where are you from, Yuuchi-kun? Why did you move? Where do you live now? Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Ayumi spoke was fast as the Bullet train, hoping to get all her questions answered before school ends.

"And why do you look like Conan-kun?" Genta followed up.

"I'm from Kamakura, my otousan works for the police force. He told me that an officer retired and needed replacement and he was the best man for the job, so we had to move here. I live at Beika street number 26. And … what was your last question, Ayumi-chan?" Yuuchi tried to ignore and not to look offended by Genta's idiotic question.

Conan eyed at the newcomer suspiciously. He was not comfortable with this Kuyama. Yuuchi had some features that were astonishingly like his. There were differences, of course. For starters, Yuuchi's brown hair was of lighter shade than Conan, his pitch was slightly higher, no cowlick and glasses and has thicker eyebrows. And Yuuchi's eyes, despite having the same piercing blue eyes as Conan, was filled with innocence while Conan's, currently, was with suspicions. His diction, body language and his handwriting were definitely not that of a seven-year-old. Yuuchi and Conan were not mirror-imaged of each other, but the similarities that they shared were just … shocking. Unknown to Conan, physical similarities were not the only thing that they shared in common.

Conan was not the only one with those thoughts.

"Are you Kudo?" Haibara sounded nervous and insecure as she spoke. Apparently, she was not comfortable with the newcomer either.

"What kind of question is that, of course I am?" Conan felt rather annoyed and offended by her insensitiveness, again. It seemed that the idea of Yuuchi consuming the 'youth-giver' pill and was hiding, just like them, had crossed their minds.

"So, is he a prey, a predator or it's just a coincidence that both of you looked identical? And are you sure that you two aren't related"

"Can't say for sure. His diction and handwriting doesn't resemble a seven-year-old. However, his choice of vocabulary and the rest of his action do seem like one. We have to get to know him better before we could judge. And for the last time, No. We are no related, I have not laid eyes on him before today and neither my parents nor my grandparents have any siblings. Maybe it's really just coincidence that we look alike and not identical, mind you." He almost perfected the marking on the soccer ball.

"Was afraid you would say that."

"Huh?" Conan raised his eyebrows, unconsciously squashing his miniature clay soccer ball.

Looking away from his masterpiece: "Think about it. If he is one of Them, it means that they know about us… you should know what would happened then." Haibara shivered a little as she spoke. Apparently she was not comfortable with the topic.

"Don't think so. The possibilities are really low. Like you said, if we're found out, we wouldn't be having this conversation, that I can be sure of." The clay has now resembles bird' dropping.

"Conan-kun, why are you squashing your work?" Ayumi asked

"Huh?" Conan looked down just to realise what he just did.

'Hope you're right Kudo. Hope you're right'

The bell signalling the end of school has rung. Ran was about to pack her bag when…Puff, a yellow rose appeared out of thin air and handed on the hand of Kuyama Miran. "Hi, for you"

"Ah, oh hi and thanks." Still surprised by the magic trick, Ran took the rose from Miran.

"Sorry if I'm intruding, you looked kinda sad, so I thought I could..."

"Cheer me up?" Ran offered. "Thanks. I'm…"

"Mouri Ran. You paper." Miran smiled as she gestured her hand to the history worksheet lying on Ran table, upon seeing Ran surprised expression.

"Oh ya." Ran blushed a little, who was slightly embarrassed that the obviousness, and continued packing "So, you're a magician?"

"Just an amateur. I know only a few simple card trick and that." Pointing at the yellow rose ."Are you by any chance related to the Sleeping Mouri Kogoro?" Miran began packing her bag.

"Ya. I'm his daughter…" Before Ran could continue, she was interrupted by the male population of the class who were interested in Miran.

"Yo, Miran," Hiru called out, trying to sound like Elvis." Since your new here, why don't I give you a tour of the school, or maybe even the town."

"Who said it has to be you dork-face? Miran, forget this loser and let me be you tour guide."

"And who said it has to be you…"

No sooner than five seconds, the every boy, except Hondou Eisuke, who was still loyal to Mouri Kogoro, was fighting, verbally. This incident reveals that Miran was definitely no boy-crazy.

"Th-thanks, b-b-but Mouri-san a…na… and Sonoko has offered t-to be one, ah…a… a tour guide, you know. Yah… So…ah… S-see you tomorrow." Miran sweatdropped stammered, looking somewhat nervous. Then, she pulled Ran and Sonoko, who by now had finished packing, out of the crowd and dashed out of the classroom, before the boys could even say a word.

"Yuuchi-kun, why don't you join the Detective Boys?" Mitsuhiko pulled out the Detective Boy Badge as he spoke.

"Detective Boys?" Yuuchi lean nearer to Mitsuhiko to inspect the badge.

"Yap. We solved kidnaps and murders, especially murders." Ayumi started mouthing number, using her fingers as a note mark. " I think we solved eighteen…not, more than twenty murders. The corpses are scary but I'm getting used to it. However, the murderers are the scariest…"

"Ayumi-chan, you're going to scare Yuuchi-kun." Conan arched an eyebrow up sweatdropped, trying to act as per normal, that includes angering Genta and Mitsuhiko for contradicting or disapproving with her.

"_Anyway, the best thing to do now is to act normally and I'll try not to get too involve in solving cases." Conan looked disgustedly at his masterpiece._

"_Speaking of cases, what about the speeches that you would give to the kids?"_

"_I think I'll just give it to Ayumi and the rest, but not Kuyama, for now."_

"_Fine, but I rather not have us solving cases."_

"_Do you think it's possible not to have at least one cases for us?" Then, went back at his attempt to clean his hand "Iiiuu, did I really do that?" Rolling her eyes, Haibara went back to her work. 'Sometimes you are just so childlike, do you know that, Kudo-kun?'_

"Conan-kun and Haibara-san are our subordinates and the badges are made by Professor Agasa, so are our water-proof torchlight watches." Ignoring Conan's comment, Genta switched on his torchlight.

"So you guys are like the Baker Street Irregulars? Sure count me in." The Detective Boys cheered for their new addition to their club member. "Do you think the Professor will make one of those watches for me?"

'Now I'll have to baby-sit another one.' Conan sign. 'Wait, did he said the Irregulars.' "Yuuchi-kun, do you read Sherlock Holmes or other mystery books?"

"Yap, I love them. I used to pester my oneechan to read the mysteries stories for me as a bedtime story till two years ago, when I know enough word to read them. I like Agatha Christie's work best. And don't worry about me fainting at the sight of a corpse, Conan-kun. Like I said before, my oneechan's a detective and otousan's an officer. So, I seen enough corpses not to make me puke or pass out. Speaking of mysteries, Detective Series File 45 Part 1 was out yesterday, do you know where's the nearest bookstore from here? I think I brought enough cash today…"

"So, you puked and fainted before when you see a corpse." Yuuchi sweatdropped nodded with must discomfort at Mitsuhiko's question. He wasn't happy himself for the slip-up.

Suspicions came creeping back to Conan as they made their way to the bookshop. " Detective Series Files… Even I don't read them till I was ten. Ok mental note: this kid obsessed with Mystery, his dad and sis have ties with the police."

Upon entering the bookshop…" Aaaaaaaaah". The scream echoed through the whole store. Both Conan and Yuuchi dashed to the source of the scream, squeezing their way through the forest of legs, with the rest of the Detective Boys by their tail. Then, they saw the victim, sitting motionless on the toilet seat.

"Quick…"Conan started.

"Call the police and the ambulance." Yuuchi finished.

Upon checking the pulse of the man, Conan said," There's no need to call the ambulance, this guy's already dead for more than 30 minutes."

"You learned karate, cool. I used to learn it but quit a year later when my bro came." After some ice-breaker magic tricks performed by Miran, Ran and her had became friends. They talked from clothes to movies, and now self-defence. They're now making their way to a café where Sonoko declared that they serve the best latte in Tokyo and is a must-go when anyone comes to Tokyo. Thankfully, it was just a few streets away. "And thanks again for the help with the boys."

"You've thanked us for the umpteenth time already. Anyway, do you have any boyfriend? That's way you wanted to avoid the boys right?" Sonoko smirked, expected to see Miran blush and deny.

However, she was disappointed. "Nah, don't have a boyfriend. I'm just not interested in having a boyfriend now. I just wanna to concentrate on my studies."

"As if you need to." Rolling her eyes, Sonoko continued." You literally memorise the periodic table."

"Please Sonoko, it's because she studied that she could memorise it." Ran interrupted. "And she isn't a boy-crazed like you."

"Look who's talking, what happened to you and you hubby." Smirking again, Sonoko looked over Ran, who was, as expected, blushing. Her cheek turning redder than a rose.

"There's nothing between Shinichi and I. Who'll want to marry that mystery, insensitive baka."

"I didn't say anything about Shinichi."

"Shinichi, you mean Kudo Shinichi, High School Detective?"

"Yes, the one who look like you." Sonoko replied, as the trio entered the café.

Taking their seats in the dimly lit café, "Please help me order the recommended. I need to relief myself." Then, Miran headed to the toilet.

"I'll have…" "Aaaahh…" Necks turned toward the back of the café. "Quick, call the police."

Surprised by Miran's voice, Ran and Sonoko went up to her. "What happened?"

"Someone's been murdered.

End of chapter…

Kim's note: my first ever fanfic. It's not that good, I know. But I hope that the next chapter will be better, with 2 murders. Please don't flame me, just read and review.


End file.
